<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2Seung｜22:00 by Biot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582909">2Seung｜22:00</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot'>Biot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>李昇勋/姜昇润</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2Seung｜22:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大年三十晚上，医院的急诊床位像不要钱的酒店，急救车来了一辆又一辆，急性心梗的老大爷，醉酒惹事的社会哥，为爱情寻死觅活的小年轻什么样的都有，原本在家安稳做饭的李昇勋也被催命电话喊着要去报到，可怜锅里的糖醋鱼才做了一半就被迫熄了火</p><p>昇润跌跌撞撞从房间出来，八点可以下班的大夜硬生生被一台手术拖到下午两点，回了家澡也没洗倒在了床上，李昇勋其实接电话的动静很小声，是神经太紧绷，听到一点动静都会醒</p><p>“你要去医院吗？”刚睡醒的嗓音哑的厉害，上身套了件宽松的T恤，下半身就这么光溜溜的出来了，鞋也不穿，虽说暖气开着但也不能这么由着，李昇勋赶忙抱着回了卧室</p><p>“电话就没断过，跟催命的一样，估计急诊也忙的快飞起来了，我去一趟啊”</p><p>姜昇润抱着李昇勋的腰，头埋在他怀里，半梦半醒只会点头</p><p>“锅里的鱼还没好，鸡汤你等会自己再热一下，别等我回来吃饭了”</p><p>话是听的七七八八，睡醒之后就说不定了，姜昇润只觉得李昇勋的怀抱很暖和，还带着饭菜香</p><p>“亲一下我”</p><p>带着胡渣刺的吻落在额头</p><p>“润宝我走了啊”</p><p>“早点回来”</p><p>……</p><p>李昇勋脱下白大褂已经是晚上十点，先不说年夜饭，春节的宵夜摊都关门了，顺路去超市买了点速冻饺子，街上挺冷清的，又刚从急诊出来，四个小时的时间，李昇勋抢救了十几个人，五个车祸追尾，送过来的时候人已经凉的差不多了，在急诊待了五年，即使看惯了生离死别，但在这合家欢聚的日子里还是有些不好受，胸口闷闷的喘不上气</p><p>走到楼底下，窗口映出暖黄的灯，李昇勋的心也一点点被暖起来</p><p>“润宝我回来了”语气尽量透着轻快</p><p>“快来吃饭！”姜昇润穿着围裙正在把砂锅往桌上端</p><p>五菜一汤，那条做了一半的糖醋鱼也在，李昇勋用手指沾了下汁放进嘴里，味道让他惊讶的挑了下眉，酸甜结合的刚刚好</p><p>“润宝我爱你”</p><p>“快点来盛饭！”</p><p>“你吃过了吗？”</p><p>“没有，年夜饭要和你一起吃才有味道”</p><p>……</p><p>吃完饭收拾好厨房已经是十一点，两人随便找了部电影坐在沙发上消食，李昇勋手里剥着橙子，姜昇润在开坚果，两个外科医生的手，上的了手术台，做的了家务事</p><p>“润宝”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“抱抱我”</p><p>姜昇润一听就知道不对劲了，也不多问，放下手里的东西把李昇勋揽进了怀里，生活了那么多年，李昇勋的演技又那么烂，看到他进门的脸大概就知道发生了什么，还记得李昇勋刚进急诊的时候，每天回来眼睛都是肿的，急诊死亡的人太多了，医学不是万能的，人类也不可能战胜死神，可李昇勋心里那关总是过不去，看着一条鲜活的生命逐渐在自己手里逝去却无能为力</p><p>“你尽力了就没错，没必要太过于自责”</p><p>怀里的人点了点头</p><p>“李昇勋，我想和你做爱”</p><p>“好”</p><p>一个带着坚果甜甜的奶油味的吻，舌尖勾住薄薄的上唇，吮吸着那颗微翘的唇珠，用虎牙尖咬了几下，再更加轻柔的包住，今天的李昇勋是酸甜的橙子味</p><p>宽松的家居裤一下脱到脚踝，窄小的沙发与两个血气方刚的男人，手在内裤外一点点试探，性器还未完全勃起</p><p>“今天让我安慰你好吗？”姜昇润亲了亲李昇勋的眼睛</p><p>“你轻点”</p><p>撩起衬衫，含着粉嫩的乳尖用舌头打着转的舔舐，左手揽住精细的腰，右手抚上另一边的凸起，姜昇润用自己的下半身在李昇勋的内裤外摩擦，缓慢又带着力度，在乳晕周围加重力道的吮吸，李昇勋嘴里嘟囔着疼，这张嘴实在讨人喜欢，姜昇润喜欢这里发出所有声音，哪怕是一点小小的鼻音</p><p>“哥哥，喘给我听好吗？”</p><p>李昇勋不做声，手悄悄的往姜昇润的内裤里伸，还没得逞就被发现</p><p>“哥哥这样是要被罚的哦”</p><p>姜昇润俯下身将李昇勋的性器含在嘴里，将分泌液舔尽，翻开包皮露出龟头，舌尖在洞口打着转，用力吮吸着</p><p>“不要，不要，润你太大力了，我疼”</p><p>李昇勋嘴里喊着不要，手却很诚实的把姜昇润往下按，分泌物源源不断的从洞口出来，与唾液混合在一起，吐在两指上向股缝间探，褶皱的小穴不断在收缩着，只伸进了一个指节，李昇勋就喊着不行了</p><p>“哥哥，慢慢就会舒服的”</p><p>“昇润，我真的不行了，太痛了”</p><p>两个指节，肠道收缩的厉害，像是要把异物排出去，姜昇润小心地前进着，试图找到李昇勋的敏感处，直到手指尽数没入，似绿豆大小的一点凸起，指腹轻轻勾过，身下的人开始颤抖，找到了，姜昇润开始前后用力的摩擦，狠狠的掠过那处敏感，李昇勋开始低低的呻吟，身体扭曲在一起</p><p>“不要，不要摸那里”</p><p>“哥哥不要吗？”姜昇润就真的乖乖停下来，也不发狠折磨了，就乖乖放在那不动，李昇勋嘴里又开始哼哼，这种感受就像是挠痒痒，虽然挠了会痒会大笑，但你突然停了就把手放在腰上一动不动这种感觉更让人难受</p><p>“昇润我错了”</p><p>“哥哥哪里错了？”</p><p>“昇润，我难受”李昇勋拉着姜昇润的手摸向自己的阴茎，烫的很，洞口的分泌液也在往下滴，脸通红，双腿岔开着，要多狼狈有多狼狈</p><p>“那哥哥想要吗？”</p><p>“想要，好弟弟快疼疼你哥哥，哥哥好难受”</p><p>“那哥哥自己动”</p><p>姜昇润看着李昇勋脸上的表情一滞，笑容差点没崩住，又很想捉弄他哥，手指故意伸出来，在小穴口徘徊，似进非进的，一点点勾着李昇勋的心</p><p>李昇勋心一横，扭动着腰主动在手指上来回抽插，甬道的黏液顺着手脂往下滑到胳膊肘，整个手都湿答答的</p><p>“哥哥你好湿”</p><p>明明只是在陈述一个事实，羞的李昇勋脸通红，又没办法反驳，扭动抽插的速度愈发快，李昇勋的呻吟和喘息就更加控制不住，配合着小穴特有的水声，让人听的想害羞躲到地下</p><p>“哥哥你喘的真好听”</p><p>“昇润，帮帮我，我快射了，我快不行了”李昇勋现在身体已经开始有些不自觉的抽搐，呻吟声再大也不会捂着自己的脸，是快到高潮了</p><p>“不行，哥哥不许，哥哥要和我一起射”</p><p>姜昇润堵住了射精的小洞，把李昇勋翻了个身，甬道扩张的尺度差不多是姜昇润性器的大小，扶着李昇勋的腰缓慢的插入，一点点看着包皮外翻露出里面的粉嫩的红色融入同样粉嫩的小穴里</p><p>“昇润不行，你太大了”李昇勋大口哈着气，巨大的异物正在试图进入他的身体，排斥是他的本能反应</p><p>“不大，是哥哥你太紧了”姜昇润说完还不够，凑上去咬李昇勋的耳垂，手揉捏着乳尖，在分散注意力的时候终于全部进去了</p><p>“哥哥，我进去了，你里面好热”湿热的肠道每一寸都紧贴着阴茎，姜昇润可以感受到每一处的褶皱，因为受到了刺激，小穴不断分泌着黏液，有了润滑作用，不再变得那么紧实以至于难以前进</p><p>“哥哥，我要动了哦”姜昇润开始慢慢的抽插，从最深处拔出至洞口，当开始收缩的时候又迅速插进去，这样反复来回，有时又深浅来回，随机来一次猛烈的撞击，狠狠的在敏感处摩擦</p><p>“昇润我不行了，我真的不行了”</p><p>“哥哥，你再忍忍”</p><p>李昇勋怎么受得了这种刺激，哭得眼泪鼻涕满脸都是，他已经不在乎什么呻吟声大不大，会不会被嘲笑，已经在高潮边缘的他被这么轻微捣弄几下就彻底不行了，射了姜昇润满手的精液，整个人不自觉的抽搐</p><p>姜昇润看到这样也不管，在李昇勋还在高潮中没反应过来的时候抽插得更狠了，像是要穿透整个甬道的力气，羞耻的水声，肉体的撞击在客厅被放大，李昇勋没有一点力气反抗，除了呻吟再也说不出一段成句的话，只是嘴里反复喊着昇润</p><p>“哥哥你爱我吗？”姜昇润也快到高潮了，感觉阴茎肿胀的厉害</p><p>“爱”</p><p>“爱谁”</p><p>“姜昇润”</p><p>伴随着姜昇润的低吟，滚烫的精液射在深处，李昇勋已经连续射了两次，此时的他没有一点力气瘫在姜昇润怀里</p><p>“哥哥你看”</p><p>姜昇润将堵住洞口的性器拔出，白色的精液一点点流下来，李昇勋的阴茎软趴趴的，姜昇润俯下身亲了一下</p><p>“脏”</p><p>“不脏，哥哥身上最香”</p><p>李昇勋有气无力的拍了他一下</p><p>“下午是我抱你回房间，现在你抱我吧，我没力气了”</p><p>“不着急，我们先去洗一下”</p><p>五十九分跳向零点，新的一年的开始，身边是最爱的人，此生之幸事，携手共繁华</p><p>“哥哥，新年快乐”</p><p>“新年快乐”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>